A Whole New World
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Chad attends a party on the monster side of town with Jackson, and has a blast! Written because there's not enough fanfics and fanarts of the normies of Monster High.


**"A Whole New World"** a "Monster High" fanfiction Summer-Fall 2013

Monster High, Jackson Jekyll, Chad the normie, and all other characters belong to Mattel, and I have no affiliation with them aside from buying their products and adoring their characters.

* * *

Chad was bouncing up and down with excitement. He couldn't help it – tonight, he was going to a party. On the monster side of town, no less.

He didn't know exactly where he was going and he really didn't care. He knew that the party was being thrown by some friend of Jackson's, and that was good enough for him. Anyone who was friends with Jackson Jekyll – human, monster, or otherwise – was a friend of his!

Jackson's light blue car pulled up into the driveway, and Chad raced over to it. But, rather than get into the vehicle immediately, he stood behind it for a minute, reading all the bumper stickers out loud.

"'I heart music!' 'I love my alter-ego!' 'Honk for mad science!'"

He even traced the sticker with the yin-and-yang symbol on it, clearly geeking out.

Jackson didn't seem to mind in the least, and he just chuckled as he watched his friend.

"C'mon, Chad!" Jackson called gently as he opened the door. "Cleo isn't going to wait all night for her guests to arrive!"

"Sorry!" The human boy jumped into the passenger seat, finding himself sitting face-to-face with an action figure of some sort; a female monster, it looked like, with six arms and six eyes.

He looked at the small figurine on the dashboard with a certain amount of appreciation, then looked to Jackson as if expecting an explanation.

"That's Weberella," Jackson explained as he drove. "She's the heroine of my favorite comic series. I think she's a little bit like your 'Spider-Man' character."

Chad became confused. "Wait. She's supposed to be a spider?"

"Yes."

"Then, why does she only have six eyes? Shouldn't she have eight? Y'know, like a spider? And she really doesn't look like a spider with six arms. She should totally have four arms and four legs, to balance out all those limbs."

Jackson chuckled in amusement. "Okay, now you just sound like Holt."

Chad began to play with a yellow, plastic lightning bolt that was hanging off the rear-view mirror. "So, tell me where we're going again?"

"We are going to an all-night party that is being held by her royal highness, Cleo de Nile!" Jackson gave his human friend a side-long look. "Fair warning: Cleo really _is_ a princess, and has been since before either one of us even _had_ ancestors, and she expects to be treated like royalty."

"You didn't tell me I would be meeting _royalty_!" Chad whined. "I would've worn my good jeans!"

After his little complaint, the human just became curious. "So, you go to school with a princess? Where does she come from? What kind of monster is she? Who are her parents?"

"Cleo is the younger daughter of the Great Pharaoh, Ramses de Nile, better known among humans as 'The Mummy.'"

"The Mummy?! As in 'the curse of?'"

"That's the one."

Chad swallowed, suddenly thinking of all the mummy movies he'd seen on TV. The humans hardly ever made it out unscathed.

He stared in amazement when Jackson pulled up along the curb.

"Well, here we are," Jackson explained. "Cleo's house."

"_House?!" _Chad asked rather loudly. "It's a freaking pyramid! Sand dunes and all!"

Jackson grinned as he climbed out of the car, saying nothing.

Chad jumped up and ran to keep up with his friend, having some difficulty walking through the sandy front lawn.

"Not to be a pain or anything, but... well, why'd you bring _me_ with you, Jackson? Why not Clair or Lilith? Those goth girls would fit in perfectly at a monster party. I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"You're not supposed to blend in," the half-monster answered. "When Cleo de Nile tells me to 'bring one of my charming human friends,' I do _not_ bring someone that can hide in the crowd.

"Also, you're really easy to get along with. You're not antagonizing like Lilith or sardonic like Clair. The monsters need to make more human friends. They need to realize that not all humans are bad. I think you'd be more help with that than anyone else I know. Let's face it: you're going to spend the entire night walking around with a goofy grin on your face and asking the monsters questions. Just be sure to ask them respectfully, and I'm sure everything will be fine.

"And besides," he added with a Hyde-like smirk. "My girlfriend is at this party, and I'd hate to think what she'd do if she saw me bring another girl to the party!"

"Is she jealous?"

"Very. But I like jealous. Jealous is good."

"What does Holt think?" Chad still didn't understand the whole two-people-in-one thing that his friend had going on, but he could work with it if he had to.

Jackson laughed. "Oh, trust me, regardless of the way Holt may behave, he really likes having a jealous girl. He is, and I quote, 'just a one girl dude at any rate, yo!' And Holt's really jealous himself, anyway. I mean, once he beat up a guy just because he was _looking_ at Frankie for a split second!"

When they reached the front door, Jackson pulled out a pair of earplugs and shoved them into his ears.

"It's not that Holt and I aren't getting along," he explained when he saw the quizzical look on Chad's face. "It's just that Holt is simply no longer allowed to any of Cleo's parties. Not after the incident that happened _last time_."

Chad shook his head, not really feeling like asking.

Jackson stepped off to the side of the door, where he started rearranging the scarab beetles that were resting there into a certain order. After a moment or two, the front door of the pyramid slid open, revealing the party that was going on inside.

Chad's eyes widened. There were monsters everywhere – eating, dancing, drinking, kissing... It was so scary and so cool all at the same time!

As soon as the two boys stepped into the room, two guys with dog heads instead of human heads walked over to them, their spears hemming the boys in.

Alarmed, Chad looked over to Jackson, who appeared perfectly calm.

"Relax," Jackson told him. "It's only the servants. We need to pay our respects to the princess before we start partying, and their job is to see that we do."

The human boy swallowed nervously, but allowed himself to be led off to the side by the spear-wielding-dog-faced creature.

A girl was waiting for them. She was short, by Chad's standards, shorter than Jackson even, and she didn't look that old. Maybe 16, but definitely not any older than that. She was exquisitely beautiful, and she wore tons of bling.

It took a moment for Chad to notice the peculiar bandages that were wrapped around her arms and legs, and he wondered if the beautiful girl had injured herself.

Jackson bent over, almost collapsing to the floor in a deep bow. "Your highness, your servants humbly thank you for granting them the honor of being guests to your party."

He gave Chad a look, and, after a moment, the human boy joined his friend on the floor.

"Oh my Ra!" The girl started laughing. It wasn't intended to be an evil laugh, but listening to it made Chad feel uneasy.

"Alright, that's enough adoration, boys!" the girl told them, beckoning for them to get up off the floor. She smiled warmly at Jackson, looking genuinely friendly. "You know, all I really expect is a smile and a simple 'thank you for inviting me, Cleo,' but you just don't know how to do anything the easy way, do you, Jackson?"

Jackson smiled back at her, not answering; she had spoken too fast for him to be able to read her lips, but he could tell that he'd made her happy and that was the important thing.

The girl turned to Chad, turquoise eyes looking him up and down. He became very, very aware of just how beautiful she was, and he found himself gazing at her and unable to look away.

"Her Majesty, Cleo de Nile," Jackson explained, grandly gesturing to the girl with his hands. He then turned back to her and jerked his thumb towards his friend. "This is Chad, one of my human friends."

The girl turned to Chad, the smile on her face somewhere between friendly and harsh. "It's a pleasure to meet someone from the human side of town. My older sister doesn't think that humans are worth bothering about, so I figured your type can't be all bad, can they?"

Chad wasn't sure whether or not to be offended, so he just continued staring at her in bewilderment for a moment, finally opening his mouth and beginning to babble when Jackson poked him in the ribs.

"You're a princess?" he asked. "And a mummy?"

"In that order."

"Gosh! I never would have guessed that you were a mummy! I would've guessed a princess, but never a mummy! You look so young and pretty! You don't look like you've been rotting in a tomb for the last couple centuries at all!" Realizing he'd probably said something wrong, the boy quickly backtracked over his words. "I mean, you don't look any older than I do, and you're just so beautiful! Like a super model! I can't even... Golly!"

Cleo laughed, apparently quite amused, then turned back to Jackson. "I like him."

She looked as if she was going to say something else, but she was interrupted when two mint green arms wrapped around Jackson from behind, as to strangle him.

"Jackson!" a girl's voice tittered happily, and apparently loud enough for him to hear her through the ear plugs.

"Hi, Frankie!" He answered with a laugh.

Chad's eyes widened as the girl stepped into view. Mint green skin. Black-and-white striped hair. Mismatched eyes, one blue and one green. Stitches holding her body together. Bolts in her neck.

'Frankenstein!' he thought, going into a Beetlejuice-like mantra. 'Frankenstein, _Frankenstein_, FRANKENSTEIN!'

The girl pressed her green lips up against Jackson's, giving him the most passionate kiss that Chad had ever seen.

Jackson smiled almost wickedly and licked his lips afterwards. "You've been drinking."

"By the gallon," Cleo muttered, rolling her eyes as Frankie continued to peck at the half-monster sweetly.

Chad watched as Jackson was literally dragged off by his drunk monster girlfriend, probably for a make-out session. He turned back to Cleo, feeling completely lost.

The Princess of Egypt sighed. "It's so hard to get good help these days. Alright, come with me, Chad."

Hesitantly, he followed along behind her as she started walking. He noticed that she walked very much the way that the people were depicted in the old hieroglyphs: feet both perfectly sideways, head at an odd angle, one arm bent so that the hand was behind her and down, the other arm bent so that the hand was in front of her and up. It was strange and cool all at the same time!

"DEUCE!"

A boy with snakes on his head and shades on his nose looked up as he heard his name being called. "'Sup, babe?"

"This," she began, gesturing to the human boy at her heels. "Is Chad, a friend of Jackson's. I was going to instruct Jackson to show him around and introduce him to some of the others, but he is currently... preoccupied... by Frankie."

The snake boy openly laughed. "I figured she'd get to him. She spent all her time waiting for him chugging away at the liquor... C'mon, Chad! I'll intro you to some of the other dudes!"

"Um, OK!" Chad fell in step behind the snake boy. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Deuce Gorgon, son of the Medusa. I live right down the street from Jackson."

"Oh, cool." The human boy seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "Deuce... Medusa... Med-_DUUUU_-sa... alright, I get it now."

Deuce cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned. "You're not very familiar with monsters, are you?"

"No. I hang out with Jackson a lot, so I'm kinda used to Holt but not really, and I've met Heath once. But... that's about it."

Deuce put his arm around the human's shoulders. "Well then... fasten your seatbelts, bro, 'cause tonight you're gonna go on the ride of your life!"

**M – O – N – S – T – E – R H – I – G – H**

Jackson pulled his pink lips away from Frankie's green ones, a slight smile on his face. "You sort of made me abandon my friend back there."

"Oh?" She turned around from the corner she had pinned her boyfriend into, glancing back over her shoulder. "He looks alright to me, he's with Deuce. I'm sure he's fine."

She smirked at him, looking particularly monstrous. "Besides, who said I wanted to share you with someone else for any length of time?"

She kissed him again, then pulled away again. "Just for tonight, I want you all to myself."

"Works for me," the young mad scientist answered with an equally monstrous smirk. He fiddled with the rhinestone tie Frankie was wearing. "Hey? Whaddya say we let Holt out for a little while, just to drive Cleo nuts?"

Blue and green eyes sparked with excitement. "Bring it on, Jekyll-Hyde!"

**The End.**


End file.
